Workin' things out
by Morphin' in
Summary: Jason/Aisha:an underrated pairing!COMPLETE.Have decided to leave as a one-shot.


A/N:Jason has had an argument with Tommy, and come to work off some steam in the zord bay. I'm leaving this as a oneshot, because I struggle to write good het.

* * *

As the doors closed behind him, Jason took a moment to quietly look around. It never failed to soothe him, coming here: the slightly cooler temperature, the silence, the solitude; it was easier to think in here, and he had whiled away many comfortable hours by himself, performing basic maintenance and repairs in the past.

Already feeling the calming effect of his haven, he slowly strolled over to the bike that was parked by the workbench, and ran his hand over it; his mind clearing, and focusing on the repairs that needed to be done. Selecting a tool from the bench, he settled into his work.

Behind him, he heard the mechanical hiss of the doors as they opened again, but he didn't look up from what he was doing. He only acknowledged the interloper as they approached his position.

'What's up Eesh?' He questioned without turning.

'I could ask the same of you, but I know better!' The return came.

He turned to face her then; saw the way she stood with her fists clenched on her hips and the determined set to her mouth – he'd figured she'd follow him.

'If you're in here,' Aisha waved an arm irritably to encompass the bay area 'then you're working on something...and I don't mean a zord.' She snapped, intercepting the comment he was about to make and proving twice over that she knew him well.

Then she visibly relaxed, as she registered they were alone together for the first time in days. Smiling she moved to stand close to him, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing her face into his shirt. He sighed as he felt her heart beating a little lower than his own – but in perfect time. He enfolded her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers.

'Is it anything I can help with?' Her voice murmured; her lips whispering against the sensitive skin of his throat, sending tingling sensations along every nerve in his body – all somehow connecting through various pathways to a _certain_ piece of his anatomy.

Wordlessly, he shook his head, and Aisha felt the return of her frustration; pulling back sharply, she shoved him in the chest, causing a momentary imbalance before he caught himself on the workbench. She noted his surprise, but didn't give him the chance to voice his protests.

'_Jason Scott Lee_! You are _not_ expected to deal with everything on your own, you _have_ to share. _Honestly_, sometimes I think you're worse than _Tommy_. At least _he_ makes it _clear_ when he's unhappy.'

Folding his arms over his massive chest, Jason met her eyes scowling; even in his temper, his attention was still drawn to the full pout of her lips and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, as her breathing quickened when she noticed where his dark eyes were focused. They both stood for a moment, feeling the blood rise, before Jason shrugged off what she had said, dismissing it; right now, it wasn't _unhappy _he was feeling...and she could see the evidence of it, not just in his eyes. With a few quick steps, he had taken hold of her once more.

His mouth fixed firmly to hers, teeth lightly crushing her lips. She loved when he was forceful with her, and thrilled to the sensation of his powerful arms around her, binding her to him. As his tongue thrust against her mouth demanding entrance, she parted her full lips and allowed him to penetrate deep into the silken caverns, tilting her head back to allow further access. Wrapping the muscular organ around its eager mate, he briefly wrestled it into submission before possessively seeking claim to the smooth wall of first one cheek, then the other. Fingers pulling roughly in frustration at the tie that held her braid, he finally succeeded in releasing the raven tresses from their confines, running his strong capable hands through her hair until it hung in a heavy curtain past her shoulders. The intensity of his kiss left them both gasping for air, and he lifted his head to allow this unfortunate but necessary commodity; nipping at her lip teasingly. With an amused smirk, he ran his eyes over the woman in his arms; taking in her panting breath through bruised, swollen lips and her eyes dark with desire. _Be damned with modesty! _He would have taken her there and then, right on the oil covered floor of the zord bay.

Recognising the dangerous territory they were getting into, with a sigh Jason released her and stepped back; whilst Aisha, just as frustrated as he, tried to recover from the hormones that screamed in outrage at her betrayal. They'd been down this road before, and both had agreed they were not ready.

Jason smiled faintly in apology, the gesture for a moment adding an almost boyish cast to his otherwise maturely handsome features.

Aisha put a hand to his arm, as an acknowledgement of what this restraint had cost him. Giving him a conciliatory smile of her own, she turned and surreptitiously began picking up a few tools from the workbench, as an alibi for her detainment.

By the time she turned back to him, Jason had himself under control again, and was able to comfortably kiss her cheek as she parted; taking in the form of his amazing girlfriend as she walked away, still in wonder that she had chosen him – even if it was their little secret for now.

He traced the line of her leg from the neatly turned ankle delicately presented in her buff coloured sandals, to the 'modest' hem of her sundress at mid-calf. There was nothing modest about that hem though; it revealed just enough smooth, battle-honed muscle to hold his attention and wish for a sudden gust of air through the zord bay. It was positively indecent! His gaze travelled upwards, to where the dress's light fabric draped the soft girlish curves of her hips and buttocks, which were already promising the fullness of womanhood.

She was blossoming. And she knew how to work it! Jason grinned ruefully, watching the skirt of her dress swaying gently with the rolling of her hips. She glanced at him over her shoulder, showing him a falsely coy smile before her lips curved into a wicked grin, displaying twin rows of perfectly white, even teeth; her eyes flashing with humour. Knowing exactly the effect she was having on him, she winked and cheekily wiggled her bottom in his direction. Laughing at his reaction, as he grabbed hold of the nearby workbench for support, she turned again and briskly headed for the door.

Yes, she had helped him relieve his steamed mood, Jason thought, but now he had an altogether different problem.


End file.
